halofandomcom-20200222-history
Field Master
approaches.]] Field Master is a very high position/office for the Covenant's Sangheili as it is in the Zealot offices. Field Masters command at least one legion of troops. This rank appears to be the Sangheili equivalent of the Jiralhanae War Chieftain. Rank The Field Master''Halo: The Flood, page 217 who operates at a level similar to Shipmaster or General,'Halo Encyclopedia', ''page 135 is equivalent to the UNSC Marine "General" or "Colonel." Field Masters command entire armies, Battalion strength or greater. Unlike human "Generals," Field Masters take a much more active role in combat, charging into the battle with their troops rather than giving orders from HQ miles away from the conflict. They are in charge of all warriors of any race within that army, as well as all armor, air support and material utilized by that army. An example of this is Noga 'Putumee, who led forces against the humans on Installation 04. A Zealot Field Master usually worked alone in both games. Waiting for you to kill everyone else, then they'd attack by themselves. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Zealot Field Masters were a fairly common sight on any difficulty, usually guarding places of importance. On average, there were probably two to three Zealots on any one level. Although, Field Masters in Halo 2 were much more sneaky and only appeared on the Legendary difficulty with few exceptions. In Halo 2, during the levels Sacred Icon and Quarantine Zone, the player comes across a band of Sangheili being led by Rtas 'Vadumee. He appears to be the highest-ranking Sangheili there, before the Arbiter arrives, and thus probably would've held the title "Field Master." The Arbiter could also be looked at as a rank that could potentially hold the title of Field Master. Sangheili High Councilors, should one of them ever decide to take part in military operations, would probably also hold the title of Field Master. Physical So far, only Zealots have been featured as Field Masters as Field Master is a Zealot rank. Although it is highly possible that an Ultra would be a Field Master when there are no Zealots. In the Fleet of Retribution a Special Operations Sangheili or even a Major may have been forced to take on the role of Field Master. They have no changes in their golden armor to distinguish them from other members of their rank (for example, it is impossible to tell a Zealot Field Master apart from a Zealot Shipmaster based on their armor alone). Should other ranks take on the position of Field Master, it is likely little or no changes to their armor would be made, perhaps it will never be. Known Field Masters *Noga 'Putumee *Avu Med 'Telcam *Parg Vol *Re'gish Wamik Trivia *In Halo 2, every Field Masters' more powerful shields were traded to other high-ranking Sangheili, but the Field Masters are now smarter. *There are no Field Masters encountered in Halo 3. *They are almost always seen wielding an Energy Sword, except in Halo: Combat Evolved, where some are seen wielding a Plasma Rifle. *In Halo: Reach in addition to Field Masters, two other ranks of Zealot are encountered being Fleet Masters and Field Marshals. Gallery File:1224973276 Zealot.png|A Field Master as they appear in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Elites.jpg|A Field Master and two Sangheili Minors in Halo: CE. File:FearlessLeader26001200.PNG|A Field Master, as they appear in Halo 2. File:GoldSword4.jpg|A Field Master in Halo 2. 1210301242_Field_Master.jpg|A player imitating Field Master armor in Halo 3. Appearances Sources Related Links *The Arbiter *Sangheili High Councilor *Zealot *Noga 'Putumee *Ultra *Sangheili Category:Sangheili Category:Halo: The Flood Category:Covenant ranks